


Someone Has a Choking Kink

by glitch0_0



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch0_0/pseuds/glitch0_0
Summary: Donnie is in heat and realizes he has a thing for choking during training. Raph is a good brother and helps him out.





	Someone Has a Choking Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was supposed to be a short blurb about Donnie having a thing for choking and it turned into full blown smut lmao
> 
> Dialogue... Is not my forte, I apologize. 
> 
> This took me almost 4 hours to write, but it's the first time I've written anything this long in one sitting in literally years. 
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out! I don't really care so much about grammar tho

It was unexpected, but not entirely surprising when Donnie felt himself flush, held up against the wall, a strong hand wrapped around his throat. He swallowed nervously as Raphael narrowed his eyes. Donnie could already feel his arousal and he had a feeling Raph suspected something off. 

"I-I think that's enough training for today, huh Raph?" Donnie stuttered, turning his head to hide his blushing cheeks. 

"What, you're just gonna quit as soon as I beat you? I don't think so," Raphael tightened his grip as he spoke, drawing a strangled whimper from Donnie, "We're gonna keep training until neither of us can move."

Donnie gulped, feeling himself grow dizzy. Raph still hadn't let go, and it was doing horrible things to him. He squirmed, and Raph seemed to get the message because he let go and grunted as he dropped back into fighting stance. 

"Come on Donnie, show me what you can do," Raph taunted, and Donatello groaned. There was no way to get out of training with Raphael, he was so pushy and determined not to let any of his brothers show weakness. Retreat wasn't really his thing.

Donnie sighed and retrieved his staff, then turned to face Raph again, resolving to indulge in some 'alone time' later. 

*

Pacing in his room, Raph couldn't stop thinking about his training session with Donatello earlier that day. He'd sworn he felt something off, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He'd beaten his brother over and over, and it seemed like Donnie had tired earlier than usual. Replaying the events in his head, Raph had a sudden realization. Everything had been fine until he'd slammed Donnie into the wall with a hand around his throat. Had he scared him, then? It was possible, Donnie had never been much for violence the way the rest of them were. He tended to view it more as a chore than anything, although that didn't change the fact that he was a brilliant fighter with that staff of his. Maybe Raph /had/ been a bit more aggressive than usual today. 

That must be it, he thought. He made up his mind to go apologize, as much as he loathed the idea. He couldn't have his brother mad at him when they went on patrol later that night. 

When he arrived at Donnie's door, he hesitated. If he had scared Donnie and he was still angry, wouldn't it be better to leave him alone? He was about to turn around and leave, and then he heard his name muttered from behind the door. Had he been too loud, had Donnie heard him? He knocked on the door.  
"Hey, uh, Donnie? Can I come in?" He asked, "It's fine if you don't want me to, I just wanted to ask you something." 

He heard a curse from inside, then the sounds of shuffling and things dropping. 

"Just a sec!" Donatello called, then opened the door a few moments later. He was flushed and panting, and looking over his shoulder Raph could see the pieces of one of Donnie's projects strewn over the floor, along with a suspicious piece of tech sticking out from under the bed. He assumed his brother was working on another probably dangerous adaptation of Kraang weaponry. 

"So, Raph, uh, what's up?" Donnie asked, trying and failing to look casual. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother to go sit on the bed.

"It's about our training session earlier," Donnie paled at his words and Raph felt a prick of guilt. So he /had/ scared him. This was so not gonna be a fun conversation.

*

After training, Donnie had gone straight to his room, the lingering feeling of arousal enough to convince him to avoid his brothers. Curse his animalistic mating cycle. He'd known he was into pain, so he wasn't surprised that he liked being choked, but he suspected he wouldn't have discovered it if it had happened any other time. 

Once inside, he locked the door, dropped his gear in the corner, and went to his desk. He scanned the surface and then rummaged through three drawers before finding what he was looking for. The strip of leather left over from repairing his gear would work perfectly. He pulled back the covers of his bed and arranged himself in a comfortable position, then looped the strip of leather into a slipknot so that it could be tightened or loosened easily, then slipped it over his head and pulled it snug. That done, he reached under his bed for the lube he kept there and stowed it safely next to his pillow for later use. Already panting with anticipation, he pulled the cord tight. 

Immediately, he groaned and bucked his hips as he felt a surge of pleasure. Oh, he could already tell this kink was going to be an issue. He whimpered and worried his lip with his teeth. He reached under his shell to pull out his aching erection, gasping at the feeling. It wasn't quite the same feeling as he'd gotten from Raph doing it, but the pressure on his throat still made him dizzy. He pulled tighter as he thumbed the tip of his cock, then released both to reach for the lube. As soon as his slick fingers grabbed his cock, he groaned and thrust into his fist, already desperate. He pulled the cord as tight as he felt safe to, stroking and moaning in earnest.

He began to think about the training session with Raph and how his brother's fingers had felt, how he had looked so... intense. 

"Oh fuck, Raph..." He groaned, and then there was a knock at the door and Raph's voice sounding concerned. Donnie cursed and bolted upright, shoving the lube under his pillow and whimpering as he slid his erection back under his shell. He tossed the leather cord under his bed, scattered some old projects over the floor, sucked in a few deep breaths, and opened his door. 

After hearing Raph explain why he was there, Donnie internally berated himself. Of course Raph had noticed him acting strange, he was a terrible actor. He took a seat next to his brother and sighed. 

"You didn't scare me, Raph, I've had worse things happen on patrol. It's just... I dunno, I just wasn't feeling well earlier. I think I hit my head when you pinned me and I got nauseous?" Donnie said uncertainly. He really was a terrible actor. He knew before he even finished his sentence that Raph saw through his lie, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. All his brothers had had some awkward encounters in the past this time of year, but nothing beyond a little light spanking and bondage. Choking was on a whole other level, and Donnie found himself feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. 

"Come on Donnie, tell me what's really wrong. If I didn't scare you, then what happened?" Raph questioned. Donnie avoided his gaze and mumbled another excuse, then stood and said something about a glass of water as he went towards the door. Raph was on his feet before Donnie could take a few steps, grabbing the back of his shell and yanking him back down to the bed. Donnie yelped as he fell off balance, then groaned when his back hit the bed. Raph was on him before he could even think about getting back up, pinning him down by the shoulders. 

"Raph, what month is it? What day?" Donnie asked between gasping breaths. Raphael understood immediately.

"Oh," he said, "Oh, I see. You're early this year, huh?" he let his brother up. Donnie sighed and nodded. 

"I didn't wanna say anything, I know you guys haven't started yet and I figured I could take care of it myself," Donnie scratched his shell absently, hand drifting low and then stilling, "It's embarrassing, but when you pinned me... Your hand... I dunno, it really affected me. Still is. I was about to take care of it before you got here."

Now that he knew what to look for, Raph could see all the signs. Donnie was flushed, unable to sit still, distracted, and kept biting his lip. His hand was poised over his shell, just above the point where Raph knew his cock was housed. Seeing his brother like that, Raph felt a twinge of his own arousal. 

"Well, I guess I can leave you to it? Unless you'd like me to stay," Now it was Raph's turn to blush. His cycle hadn't quite started yet, but he knew how frustrating it could be to deal with alone. If Donnie wanted him to stay and help - Or even, realizing the thought appealed to him too, try choking him again - he would. Happily.

"Would that be okay? I know you're not... You know," Donnie sad, squirming. He already looked desperate, Raph couldn't just leave him now that he'd offered.

"Of course, that's what brothers are for," with that, Raph shoved Donnie down and straddled him, "Isn't it?" 

Donnie swallowed a groan and bucked his hips up into Raphael. The latter grabbed Donnie's wrists and pinned them over is head before bending down to lick a long stripe up his neck to his jaw, relishing the whimpers he drew from his brother. Knowing he had a thing for pain, Raph dragged his teeth over Donnie's throat and bit down, sucking slightly to make it bruise. 

"Don't move your hands," Raph ordered, then sat up and pulled Donnie's weeping cock out, running a thumb over the tip and giving the shaft a firm squeeze. "Man, you weren't kidding. You liked being choked that much?"

Donnie nodded, squirming and whining as Raph teased him by leaning down to blow hot breath over his cock. 

"Maybe I ought to do it again, yeah? Would you like that, my little whore?" Raph slid a hand up Donnie's shell and let it hover over his throat, not quite touching, just threatening. Donnie tried to thrust into Raph's hand but he moved it away and growled, "Beg. Beg me to touch you while I choke you out."

"Please, Raph! Please, I want it so bad..." Donnie was gasping and twitching, desperate for stimulation. 

"Close, but not quite. Tell me you're a little slut and you want me to choke you," Raph almost chuckled, delighted at how strung out Donatello was already. The two often sought each other out during their cycle, what with how compatible their interests were. There was nothing Raphael loved more than being in control, and Donnie was so submissive in the bedroom that it was a perfect fit. 

"I want you to choke me like the little slut I am, Raph, please," Donnie was close to tears now, so Raph took pity on him and closed his hand around his throat, squeezing with as much pressure as he thought was safe. His other hand closed around Donnie's cock and began stroking, slow at first, then faster. Raph bent down and captured his lips, nipping and sucking in a harsh kiss. 

"That's a good boy, so horny for me, eh?" Raph rolled his hips against Donnie's, making him whine and reach a hand for Raph's shoulder. Immediately, Raph let go of Donnie and stood up, then grabbed him and flipped him over. He gave Donnie's ass a sharp slap, grinning at the sound of his partner yelping. 

"I told you not to move your hands, didn't I? Someone needs to be punished," Raph scolded, reaching around to resume stroking his brother, "Let's see, what should it be this time... Spanking? Denial? No..." 

"Raph," Donnie grunted, "Look under the bed, I've got something you might like." 

Looking under the bed, Raph found a leather cord, already tied into a loop. He laughed as he straightened back up, then lowered the makeshift rope onto Donnie's throat, pulling to see how easily it slid. 

"Is this how you were going to take care of it earlier? Smart," Raph slapped Donnie's ass again, "You got any lube? Or do I need to run over to my room?"

"Under the pillow," Donnie was rutting into his mattress unashamed, groaning and whimpering. Raph found the lube and pulled his own cock out, hard and neglected. It throbbed as he smeared lube over his fingers and started to prep Donnie. 

"Always loved how tight you are for me, Don," Raph groaned, wiggling his finger inside Donnie to loosen him up. After a few minutes of that he added a second finger and pulled the cord tighter, making Donnie shiver. 

"Raph, please, I'm ready," He choked out, thrusting back onto Raph's fingers. Raph pulled them out and flipped Donnie over, lining his cock up and thrusting in with a throaty growl. He lifted the cord away from Donnie's throat, replacing it with his hand. 

"Fuck, Donnie, you're so good, ngh," Raphael began thrusting, working out a rhythm and trying to find just the right angle as Donnie moaned and thrashed under him, his hand tightening and relaxing in time with his hips. 

Donnie was lost to his own pleasure, his world narrowed down to the hand on his throat and the cock thrusting deep into him. Sparks of pleasure and pain shot through his body, and he reached for himself as he felt Raph's thrusting speed up. He felt the pressure in his belly increase more with every thrust and every stroke, and the edges of his vision began to go black with the lack of air. 

"Fuck, Raph, I'm close," He screwed his eyes shut and thrust back onto his brother. His hand worked faster on his cock and he heard Raph grunt, hips growing more erratic with every thrust. Finally, the hand around his throat retreated and Raph bit into Donnie's shoulder as he came, shuddering and growling. Donnie finished right behind him, gasping and throwing his head back as cum painted his belly. He sank back into the mattress, drained and exhausted, as Raph pulled out and flopped down next to him. 

"Woah, dude, your neck!" Raph's voice cut through the haze of bliss Donnie was in. 

"What? What's wrong with my neck?" He asked, confused. He reached up to prod at it and realized how sore it was, "Oh shit! Please tell me it didn't bruise!" 

Raph laughed and poked at the obvious line left by the leather. 

"Oh yeah, it bruised," he sat up to get a look at the rest, "and you've got a hickey."

Donnie groaned. This wasn't gonna be fun to explain to everyone.


End file.
